Ellie Tesla
Ellie Tesla, more commonly referred to as simply Tess, is the sister of Astrid Pyre and a main character in the fanfiction story The One's Left Behind. Although she is not the narrator, Tess plays a key role as a main protagonist alongside her sister and the turtles while fighting against the Kraang. Tess has also managed to catch the attention of Donatello; though it is up to speculation if she realizes it or not. History Tess grew up in the woods alongside her sister Astrid. The two of them were put under the care of their eccentric uncle at a fairly young age, and it has been noted that Tess acts a bit like him. Her and her sister showed signs of magic at a very young age and eventually they both went to Miss Campbell's School for Magically Gifted Youths. Appearance Tess has always been called beautiful, with her unique curly dark auburn hair and equally unique violet blue eyes. Tess is a sight to be seen. Personality As far as personalities go Tess and her sister are as different as night and day. While Astrid may be straight-forward ant patient Tess is often bouncing around all over the place. She has a very strong love of speed which often results in her leaving behind others in conversations and with her pace. While often mistaken for being absent-minded Tess is anything but, in fact, Astrid has described her as been too minded. Tess is incredibly observant and is capable of thinking of more than one thing at once, meaning she could even have conversations with herself. Tess is most notably very blunt in her observations, not wasting time covering up the truth with what she believes to be useless data. And is has been noted that Tess is also very caring and selfless, often putting others needs before her own. Abilities, Skills, Powers Magic: Inherited from her mother, and possibly her father, Tess is able to use her own unique magical ability to give herself various powers and skills. She uses her magic to her full potential and has been skillfully trained in mastering it. * Enhanced Speed: Also known as super speed, Tess has developed the magical ability to move at incredible speeds at will. This power allows her to move faster than the eye can follow, which she uses to disorient her opponents. * Parallel Processing: In the simplest terms possible Tess is one of the one humans who actually possess the abilities to multi-task. Using her magic she can think of multiple things at one, her record is around 50 thoughts at once. This power allows her to not only think of multiple strategies and inventions at once but also have a conversation with herself. * Enhanced Durability: Tess uses her magic to enhance her durability giving her the option to utilize a technic she calls 'wrecking ball'. Enhanced Intelligence: While it is currently under debate if this comes from her magic or if it is just natural, Tess possesses a remarkably high intellect Equipment Dual Pistols: As far as weapons go Tess has been shown to be incredibly skilled at using her two pistols in combat, having modified them to Trivia * Tess actually enjoys chemistry as much as engineering, the only problem is most chemical reactions require a certain amount of patience, which Tess does not have. * Tess's favorite game is 'Catch the Bullet' which she invented when she was in school. Though it has yet to been revealed what the game involves. * Unsurprisingly Tess's favorite drink is coffee